


we loved once and true

by meichou



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meichou/pseuds/meichou
Summary: arthur contemplates mary





	we loved once and true

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble about mary, i thought their relationship was so sweetly sad

The gentle sunlight of the morning laid kisses on Arthur’s face, the misty pillars of light warming him from the chilly night. He sat against a tree, a letter clasped in his rough hands. Mary Linton. Gillis. Morgan. Just Mary. The name sent a shudder through his being.  
He wondered what she could possibly want from him, she had washed her hands of him many years ago. He closed his eyes. The dawn always reminded him of her.  
Of the early morning kisses, pressed against the corner of lips, against eyelids, against necks, earlobes, against each beautiful freckle on her face.   
Of holding her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and hearing her laughter, the sound like honey.  
Of drawing her while she wasn’t paying attention, the quiet solitude of her gaze, the tiny details of her movements, the embarrassed laughter when she realised what he was doing.  
Of the tears that fell after speaking with her father, the shuddering of her body as he held her completely, as he held her safe.  
Of her softness, the softness of her skin against his, the curves of her thighs, the curves of her hips.  
Arthur could fill an entire journal with each and every moment he spent with Mary, each detail could fill a page. Her beauty, her kindness, inspired almost a fear, a fear that he was not even half the man she deserved. In the end, he figured, his fears were right after all.   
But in the present moment, all he had was the sunrise, and the shadow of her.


End file.
